Jack Spicer
Overview Jack Spicer is a self-proclaimed "Evil Boy Genius" and one of the main villains in Xiaolin Showdown. He is constantly building different types of robots, the most common of which is the Jack-Bot. His first appearance was in "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" where he met the Heylin witch Wuya and learned of the mystical Shen Gong Wu. He says that he has wanted to rule the world since second grade. As mentioned above, Jack is an experienced robotic engineer, and he is not above sobbing in public or screaming in terror. Jack also gets minor nose bleeds when exposed to great heights rapidly. Jack lives in his parents' basement, which he uses as his secret lab. His parents are never seen, nor were they mentioned that much in the series. However, it has been shown that his parents (or his father at least) appear to be involved in some high position or profession, as they appear to be relatively wealthy. He also has a blond cousin Megan, who is much younger than he and is aligned with the Xiaolin. Starting with the second season, Jack becomes more of a scared, whiny, fanboy than he was in the first season where he acts more as a psychotic villain beginner and was much calmer. Examples of Jack's "evil heroes" are Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. He looks up to those evil heroes and tries to form partnerships with them, usually ending up with him getting hurt. At times, he has gone into the Ying-Yang World, losing his evil side and coming out as a "good Jack," who is quirky, spunky, dramatic, and what can only be described as the ultimate good. After this happened in "Saving Omi," Good Jack went back into the Ying-Yang World. He then used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to duplicate himself, and only one of these clones left. Because this clone only used the Yang Yo-Yo to leave, he regained his evil chi, essentially going back to normal Jack. Good Jack appeared again in the episode "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean" when regular Jack found the prison that held Hannibal Roy Bean. Hannibal tricked not Jack, but the monks, into letting him out by using the Moby Morpher to turn into Jack. Hannibal (still in disguise) wasn't found out until the monks ran into regular Jack as well as Good Jack. In order to identify the fake, they used the Ring of the Nine Dragons to reunite the two correct Jacks. Later in the episode "Hannibal's Revenge" Kimiko disguises herself into looking like Jack in order to win a showdown. In the last episode Jack is left with his favorite Shen Gong Wu, the Monkey Staff. Personality Jack Spicer can best be described as "cowardly". While his ingenuity and sheer intelligence can be a force to be reckoned with and his strength isn't to be underestimated, his cowardly and meek personality keep him from achieving his goals. To cover up his insecurities as a villain, Jack has employed a faux persona of being cool, confident and in charge, this persona is almost always dissolved in the face of danger or greater evil. Although he's generally seen as a wimp, Jack has been shown to be a capable fighter who, with technology and actual skill, has posed as a serious threat to both the Xiaolin Monks and Chase Young himself. His more pathetic qualities not withstanding, Jack can be very dangerous and is not to be underestimated. He is shown to be ruthless and cruel with little regard for human life. In an alternate future, he ruled the entire Earth as a vicious dictator, forcing elderly people in gladiatorial arena's for his amusement, had his enemies in perpetual torture and had no qualms with crushing the weakened and aged monks to death. Despite his blatantly evil persona, it has been questioned by the Xiaolin Monks whether or not Jack is truly evil, with Omi believing (and eventually seeing) that Jack had good within him, somewhere. Feats of Evil While he is usually seen as a laughing stock by both evil and good alike, make no mistake, Jack Spicer can be a serious threat if seen unchecked or underestimated. While these occurrences are few and far between, they aren't unheard of. * Jack at one point stole Chase Young's powers and conquered his fortress, commanding his army of lions in the process. * He's defeated the monks on a number of occasions and achieved a decent arsenal of Shen Gong Wu from it. * Jack has built robots strong enough that it forced the Monks into use their "Dragon x Kamui" formation, a skill that they had to resort to use to defeat Chase Young himself. Emperor of Darkness In an alternate future in which Omi was not present, Jack Spicer completely conquered the world and imprisoned the Xiaolin Monks, Master Fung, Chase Young and even Wuya. In this future, he rules the Earth with an iron fist and can best be described as an utter tyrant. As the "Emperor of Darkness", he eventually kills off the aged Xiaolin Warriors after forcing them to be gladiators for decades on end. This future is eventually undone when the two Omi's from both timelines touch each other, causing the timelines to merge into one. Alternate Timeline The episode "The Sands of Time" briefly tales of a timeline in which Jack Spicer gained the "Sands of Time", a powerful Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to travel through time. While the timeline is never shown, "Old Omi" described Jack Spicer as being a threat to the entire universe in the timeline. Again, showing that Jack can be a serious threat if things go his way. Skills and Abilities Super-Genius Intellect: As unbelievable as it sounded, in his own idiotic way, Jack's most dangerous weapon was his genius-level intellect. He was easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet as he was able to create hundreds of devices, including a working time machine and a Shen Gong Wu detector. His most frequently used robots were the Jack-Bots, floating robots, equipped with saws, machine guns and any other kinds of weapons. Time after time, it's shown that with Jack's immense intellect, he can pose a threat to not just the Monks or Chase Young, but to the entire universe if things fall into his hands. *'Scientific and Robotic Mastery': Jack was a robotic-engineering and scientific genius, and commands an army of Jack-Bots. He occasionally modified them to have better defenses, new weaponry, or alterations appropriate for the setting. He invented a time machine, although it required the Eye of Dashi for power. He developed a Shen-Gong-Wu-locating sensor, allowing him to find Shen Gong Wu without Wuya's help. *'Figure Ice Skating': He had ice skating lessons that came in handy in an off-screen showdown. *'Flight': Because of his helibot from his grandmother, he can use it to fly around. *'Well Connected': As shown in the last episode, he (supposedly) was able to gather nearly every single villain that the monks have ever faced, including Chase Young, who considered Jack incompetent, Hannibal Roy Bean, also considered Jack incompetent, and Wuya as well. This showed that he at least had good enough connections to them to cause every single one of them to launch a full attack on the monks. Superhuman Strength: While no warrior, Jack has been shown to be a consistent match in hand-to-hand combat and has even bested in the monks in fair fights on a number of occasions. Notably, Jack gained the upper hand against "Robot Jack", who was a serious match for Omi. Jack has even overpowered Clay at least once, proving his overall strength. It can be said that most of his sound defeats stem from his cowardly personality rather than his lack of strength or even skill. Partnership Lists Jack has had many, many allies. In chronological order, they are listed here: *Wuya *Katnappé *Tubbimura *Xiaolin Monks (to stop Wuya) *Robo-Jack *PandaBubba *Cyclops *Jack Spicer's Evil Dreamteam *Chase Young *Gigi *Hannibal Roy Bean Gallery Jack spicer by ninjatic-d4ha7t6.jpg Jack Spicer's Evil Dream Team.jpeg|Jack Spicer with other villains Jack Spicer XC 2.png|Jack Spicer in Xiaolin Chronicles Trivia *Although Wuya had conquered the world two times and was the most powerful being in the universe in her human form, Jack seemed to respect Chase and Hannibal more than her and he even affiliated with the Xiaolin Monks to defeat her. *As seen in the Xiaolin Chronicles episode "Laws of Nature", Jack is allergic to liver. *With the exception of The Return of Master Monk Guan, Jack has appeared in every episode of every season. *He expressed a romantic interest in Kimiko in the episode Chameleon, but this is never mentioned again after that episode. *He also seemed to be the one who assembled all the villains at the end of Time After: Time Part I, meaning that the monks' oldest enemy may also be their most dangerous. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Xiaolin Showdown Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Thief Category:Mastermind Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Cheater Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creator Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wealthy Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Non-Action Category:Hegemony Category:Enforcer Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Outcast Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Remorseful Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:On & Off Category:Incompetent Category:Successful Category:Martial Artists Category:Mischievous